


Pillow Talk

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has been having nightmares for days now and nothing can stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Sehun sneaks quietly into Luhan’s room. His bed, as always, is neatly made, no wrinkles in sight. At the head of his bed surrounded by an imaginary ring of glory sits Luhan’s pillow. Sehun warily looks around, checking behind him to make sure Luhan didn’t magically appear in the ten seconds that he walked into the elder’s room. Speed walking towards Luhan’s bed, Sehun hastily grabs the sacred pillow and replaces the object with his own pillow. He put a matching pillowcase on his own pillow so Luhan wouldn’t tell the difference. Making sure that his pillow sat flawlessly on top of Luhan’s bed, Sehun made a beeline for his own room, the forbidden pillow clutched in his hands.

Sehun has been having nightmares for days now and nothing can stop them. However, one day he fell asleep on the couch on top of Luhan’s folded laundry. He woke up NOT being drenched in cold sweat, rather, he woke up with faint memories of grassy meadows and blooming flowers.

Sehun has since come to a conclusion that Luhan, more accurately the smell of Luhan, somehow keeps his nightmares at bay. There is only one problem. His flatmate is very serious about people not touching his bed and anything on top of it. Despite this risk, Sehun decides it’s worth it to make the switch. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

That night, feeling a little guilty but mainly excitement for a good night’s rest, Sehun lays his head on the pillow and transcends into heaven. The pillow smells like Luhan, fresh with hints of the strawberry scented shampoo that his flatmate uses. Soon Sehun feels his eyeslids droop as he falls into a peaceful slumber.

 

\--

 

“I had a horrible sleep last night,” Luhan groans. He’s making himself and Sehun a pot of coffee, tiredly leaning against the kitchen counter. His hair is sticking up in multiple directions and  there are dark bags under his eyes.

Sehun is practically glowing from his nightmare-less night but he feels guilt creep up. He knows that Luhan loves his pillow and Sehun selfishly took it away from him for his own benefits. Pondering over whether he should fess up, Sehun just nods distractedly. There is a silence in the kitchen for five minutes before Sehun suddenly sits upright.

“I took your pillow last night,” Sehun blurts out before he can stop himself.

Luhan stops moving and blinks at him. “What?”

“I’m so sorry, I was so desperate. I was having so many nightmares and then I fell asleep on your laundry that day and my nightmares were magically gone! I know I should’ve asked you about it but I know how much you hate people touching things on your bed and-“

“Sehun.”

“Huh?”

“It’s fine Sehun.”

Sehun looks owlishly at Luhan. Did he hear wrong?

“If having my pillow makes your nightmares stop you can have it,” Luhan states again.

“But then YOU won’t sleep well,” Sehun protests.

A thoughtful look passes over Luhan’s face.

“I think I have a solution.”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t have nightmares when you fell asleep on my laundry right? Well it’s not just my pillow that makes your nightmares go away, it’s me. Why don’t you sleep with me tonight and we’ll see what happens?”

Sehun gawks at Luhan, a stead blush blooming across his face.

“Sure,” he croaks out.

Needless to say, Sehun stopped having nightmares from that day onward and has since found out that his flatmate turned boyfriend really enjoys snuggles before bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love Zayn's Pillow Talk. I'm mainstream music trash. Thanks for reading! Kudos and and comments are always appreciated :)) If you have a prompt for me, you can leave it in a comment or if you want to stay anonymous, I have an ask.fm here: https://ask.fm/kainstellations


End file.
